inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sonya
Sonya Blade'''Referida simplemente como "Blade" en la cubierta posterior del empaque del port de Mortal Kombat 3 para '''Game Boy. es una miembro dedicada de las Fuerzas Especiales, obsesionada con la captura del criminal Kano, su eterno enemigo. También es el primer personaje femenino de la serie y la última en ser incluida en el primer videojuego. Originalmente, Mortal Kombat disponía de seis personajes seleccionables, y el entonces presidente de Williams le dio al equipo de desarrollo seis semanas adicionales para pulir el título. En un comienzo, se decidió incluir a un personaje llamado Kurtis Stryker, un agente siguiendo la pista de Kano, pero se necesitaba de un personaje femenino. Stryker fue reemplazado por Sonya, y la historia se recicló para ser utilizada por ella. El nombre de Sonya proviene de una de las hermanas de Ed Boon. De acuerdo con John Tobias, Sonya y Kano fueron los personajes menos populares de Mortal Kombat y fueron reemplazados en Mortal Kombat II por Mileena y Kitana, que según la gente de Midway fue una decisión también motivada por la intención de renovar la historia del videojuego y ofrecer una mejor competencia contra Street Fighter II y su Chun-Li. Sonya y Kano aún aparecen en Mortal Kombat II encadenados en el escenario Kahn's Arena y en el final de Jax. Varios actores originales del primer videojuego no participaron en el desarrollo de Mortal Kombat 3, entre ellos Elizabeth Malecki, quien interpretó a Sonya Blade. Ella argumentó que merecía parte de la ganancia obtenida con la comercialización de Mortal Kombat II por su aparición sin acreditar en el mencionado título. Junto a Philip Ahn (Shang Tsung) y Katalin Zamiar (Mileena, Kitana, Jade), Malecki presentó una demanda contra Midway la que perdió al existir un acuerdo válido entre las partes. Fue posteriormente reemplazada por Kerri Hoskins en Mortal Kombat 3. Tiempo después, Sonya Blade sería co-protagonista de Mortal Kombat Special Forces junto con Jax Briggs. Las limitaciones técnicas impidieron que se pudiese jugar con ambos simultáneamente, lo que obligó a que el jugador debiera elegir a uno de ellos para jugar. La posterior salida de John Tobias de Midway, junto a parte de su equipo, derivó en varias modificaciones del juego que terminaron con Sonya definitivamente removida del título. Sin embargo, ella vuelve a aparecer en el siguiente spin-off Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, como personaje no jugador y como parte de la historia del videojuego, y también aparece en otros títulos de pelea de la serie. Historia Mientras Sonya Blade y su equipo estaban tras la pista del criminal Kano, fueron emboscados en una isla desconocida por la guardia personal de Shang TsungMortal Kombat; biografía de Sonya: "Su equipo estaba siguiendo a la organización Dragón Negro de Kano. Los siguieron a una isla desierta donde fueron emboscados por la armada personal de Shang Tsung".Mortal Kombat; final de Sonya: "Capturada por Shang Tsung, la unidad de las Fuerzas Especiales de '''Sonya' fue tomada como rehén. Su única esperanza fue el Torneo. Shang Tsung prometió liberar al equipo completo... solo si Sonya gana en el Torneo''".. Esto obligó a Sonya a competir en un torneo en donde conoció a Liu Kang, Johnny Cage y al dios del trueno Raiden, uniéndose a ellos para defender el Reino de La Tierra. Shang Tsung fue finalmente derrotado y Sonya pudo liberar a su equipo, pero Kano escapó hacia OutworldMortal Kombat II; final de Jax: "Durante el caos que siguió, Jax y '''Sonya' escaparon a través de la puerta dimensional por la que entraron. Nuevamente Kano elude su captura, pero Jax y Sonya saben que cruzarán sus caminos en el futuro''".. Durante la ceremonia de premiación de Liu Kang en la Academia Wu Shi, una horda de tarkatas invade el lugar asesinado a varios monjes shaolín y, eventualmente, raptando a Sonya quien es prisionera en uno de los niveles inferiores de la Arena del EmperadorMortal Kombat Shaolin Monks; secuencia de video posterior al final del primer nivel., junto a su enemigo Kano. De alguna forma, mientras estuvo en cautiverio logró enviar una débil señal de auxilio a su compañero Jax Briggs, la que pudo ser rastreada para completar con éxito el rescate, sin embargo Kano también fue accidentalmente liberado. De vuelta en Earthrealm, tras la derrota de Shao Kahn, Sonya y Jax fallaron en convencer a sus superiores sobre la inminente amenaza de Outworld y la invasión fue inevitableMortal Kombat 3; biografía de Sonya: "Después de regresar a La Tierra, Ella y Jax trataron de advertir al gobierno de los Estados Unidos sobre la inminente amenaza de Outworld. Careciendo de pruebas, ellos observaron impotentes como Shao Kahn comienza su invasión".. Kano se enfrenta contra Sonya en lo alto de un rascacielos y por un momento logró someterlaMortal Kombat 3; final de Sonya: "''Sonya derrotó a Kano en lo alto de un rascacielos cerca de la Fortaleza de Shao Kahn".. Confiado y convencido de su victoria le roba un mechón de su cabello, que conserva como una especie de amuleto colgando de su cuello, e inesperadamente '''Sonya' reacciona, lo agarra con sus piernas y arroja a Kano al vacío, dejándolo supuestamente muerto. Posteriormente Sonya informa de estos eventos a las Fuerzas Especiales. Shao Kahn fue derrotado por Liu Kang, lo que marcó el fin de la invasión. Sonya y Jax dedicaron sus esfuerzos para investigar otros reinos y adquirieron el conocimiento para abrir portales, así como también en buscar a los restantes miembros del Dragón Negro. Suponiendo la muerte de Kano, solo quedaba un último miembro por encontrar: Jarek. La búsqueda debió posponerse por el ataque de Shinnok en Edenia, y Sonya nuevamente asiste a Raiden y sus kamaradas hasta la derrota de Shinnok por Liu Kang. Jarek fue arrojado al vacío de un acantilado por Jax. Tiempo después Sonya y Jax encuentran a Cyrax atrapado en las arenas de un desierto de donde lo rescatan, y posteriormente le devuelven su humanidad perdida. Agradecido, Cyrax deserta del Lin Kuei y se une a las Fuerzas Especiales. Posteriormente fueron reclutados Kenshi y Hsu Hao, formando entonces la Outer World Investigation Agency. Eventualmente, los nuevos agentes Kenshi y Cyrax quedaron atrapados en Outworld durante una misión, y Sonya no pudo acudir a su rescate ya que fueron traicionados por Hsu Hao, quien destruyó los portales de las Fuerzas Especiales. Pronto Raiden convoca a Sonya y a su compañero Jax para enfrentar a la Alianza Mortal en Outworld, oportunidad que también aprovechó para rescatar a sus agentes perdidos. Sin embargo, Sonya es asesinada junto a sus kamaradas por la Alianza Mortal. El retorno a la vida del Rey Dragón puso fin a la Alianza Mortal. Los guerreros caídos, Sonya entre ellos, fueron resucitados por Onaga para servir como esclavos. La intervención de Ermac con la ayuda del espíritu de Liu Kang logró que fueran liberados del control mental, mientras Onaga fue derrotado por Shujinko. Sonya volvió a Earthrealm para continuar trabajando con las Fuerzas Especiales. En una de sus misiones intercepta la Nave de Guerra Tekunin y les advierte que serán derribados. Sektor, quien estaba interrogando a Taven, ordena el contraataque. La nave fue derribada y Taven logra escapar a tiempo, y mientras avanza por los fríos senderos de Arctika es atacado por una bestia de gran tamaño. Sonya lo elimina con un certero disparo y procede a interrogar a Taven sobre su supuesta relación con Sektor, pero Taven no accedió al interrogatorio enfrentándose en un kombate en el cual Sonya es derrotada. Durante el Armagedón, Sonya es derribada por Johnny Cage mientras ascendía por los peldaños de la Pirámide de Argus. Reescribiendo la historia Motivada por el recuerdo de su padre, un destacado miembro de la Armada de Estados Unidos, Sonya Blade se presionó para seguir sus pasos. Ella participó en una operación que seguía los pasos de un grupo de traficantes de armas, el Dragón Negro, y tuvo un informante llamado Kano. Sin embargo, Sonya desconocía que este tal Kano es en realidad el líder del Dragón Negro, y muchos de sus compañeros murieron por su culpa mientras que su Comandante Jax Briggs fue hecho prisionero. Sonya le siguió el rastro hacia una isla desconocida en donde se realizaba un torneo a muerte. Desde el inicio del torneo, Johnny Cage trata de alardear frente a Sonya para conquistarla, pero ella se muestra indiferente. Más tarde sobre un puente, Sonya trataba de comunicarse con la base de las Fuerzas Especiales para pedir un vehículo de rescate, pero es interrumpida por Cage quien nuevamente trata de cortejarla. Sonya, incomoda y molesta, agrede a Cage iniciando un kombate en el que ella es derrotada. Johnny Cage desistió finalmente y se aleja, sin percatarse que Kano se acercaba y pronto se deshace del actor, para entonces atacar a Sonya. La oportuna ayuda de Cage, que logró volver sobre el puente, evitó que Sonya siga siendo atacada tras derribar a Kano. Sonya acepta la ayuda de Cage, quien descubre que efectivamente ella es una miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales, y que ahora debe apresurarse para encontrar a su superior Jax Briggs. Luego entre los cavernarios pasajes de la Guarida de Goro, Sonya encuentra a Jax a quien logra liberar gracias a la intervención de Raiden. Entonces, ambos escapan y logran llegar a un espacio abierto para esperar el helicóptero de rescate. Inesperadamente, el helicóptero es derribado por Shang Tsung, y Sonya debe derrotar a Jade, Kitana y nuevamente a Kano para defender a su malherido Comandante Jax. Cuando sus enemigos fueron derrotados, Cage se aproxima con Liu Kang y Raiden para ayudar a Sonya, y gracias al dios del trueno la condición física de Jax mejora. Raiden, entonces, les revela a todos lo que ha visto en sus visiones, y Sonya le manifiesta su apoyo. La victoria del torneo fue obtenida por Liu Kang, y la celebración fue en la Academia Wu Shi. La eventual aparición de Shang Tsung termina abruptamente la calma mientras que una horda de tarkatas invade el lugar, tomando como prisionera a Sonya y llevándosela hacia Outworld. Raiden y los demás se preparan para asistir al nuevo torneo propuesto por Shang Tsung y también para rescatar a Sonya. Raiden, Jax y Cage logran encontrar a Sonya en un cuarto con pozos de ácido, siendo finalmente Jax quien la libera después de derrotar a Sheeva. Luego el grupo se separa para rastrear una extraña señal de tecnología de origen desconocido. En la Cámara de Almas, Sonya junto a Jax aparecen por una entrada justo después de que Sub-Zero derrotó a Cyrax, confundiéndolo con el Sub-Zero que vieron morir en el anterior torneo. El nuevo Sub-Zero disipa la confusión y Sonya le revela lo sucedido con su hermano, y en ese momento Ermac se aparece amenazándolos. Jax se adelanta e intenta atacarlo, pero Ermac es más poderoso y le destruye los brazos a Jax. Ermac es posteriormente vencido por Sub-Zero, y aunque Sonya le pide ayuda para Jax prosigue su camino hacia el Coliseo. Mucho tiempo después durante la invasión de Earthrealm, Sonya aparece junto al resto de los guerreros convocados por Raiden en la Catedral. Allí, ellos discuten sobre la estrategia para enfrentar la nueva amenaza de Shao Kahn. Pronto serían emboscados por ciberninjas del Lin Kuei, y aunque logran resistir a este ataque son finalmente derrotados por Sindel. Malherida, Sonya y Cage son los únicos sobrevivientes, y se apresuran a asistir a Raiden y a Liu Kang para detener a Shao Kahn en la azotea, mientras que el Emperador está a un paso de cruzar el portal. Inesperadamente, Sonya y Cage son testigos de la muerte accidental de Liu Kang provocada por un conflicto por Raiden, pero rápidamente ella anima a Cage para enfrentar a Kahn, sin embargo son fácilmente derribados. Raiden vence a Shao Kahn tras un difícil kombate, mientras Sonya lamenta la muerte de Liu Kang. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe *''[[Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe]]. Cuando Liu Kang desaparece en extrañas circunstancias del ''lei tai de la Academia Wu Shi, Sonya le pide ayuda a Kitana para asistirlo pero una crisis en Outworld le impide acudir. En ese momento aparece alguien que se hace llamar Gatúbela, pero es derrotada. Sonya, entonces, decide acudir a la Academia a pesar de los problemas con el tecno-portal. Al llegar, es emboscada por Baraka, quien es derrotado en un corto kombate. Intrigada por la presencia del guerrero tarkata en Earthrealm, Sonya viaja hacia el Templo de los Cielos para prevenir a Raiden sobre una posible invasión. Aquí ella encuentra a un guerrero de apariencia similar a la descrita por Kang, quien está poseído por la Ira. Después de vencerlo, Linterna Verde aparece para defender a su kamarada Capitán Marvel del ataque de Sonya. Cuando ambos lograron escapar, Jax encuentra a Sonya influenciada por la Ira y lo confunde con Kano, iniciando un nuevo kombate. La oportuna intervención de Raiden detiene la pelea, descubriendo que ella estaba dominada por la misma fuerza que Liu Kang. Jax propone preparar un contraataque y regresa con Sonya a la base. Mientras Jax corrige los problemas del tecno-portal, es sorprendido por Lex Luthor, a quien vence en kombate. Sonya regresa con Jax y se entera de lo sucedido y luego envía a Jax hacia la estación espacial enemiga. Más tarde, Sonya y los demás se enteran de que es Dark Kahn quien provoca las fluctuaciones de energía y que deben unirse contra él a pesar de sus diferencias. Sonya y Kano llegan hasta el Cementerio donde deben enfrentar a Deathstroke y El Guasón. Éste último se adelante y daña con ácido el dispositivo de teleportación de Sonya, trasladando a todos hasta el Senado de los Oan. Ante la sorpresa de Deathstroke, El Guasón logra derrotar a Sonya, Kano y a él mismo. De regreso en el Templo de los Cielos, Sonya narra lo ocurrido en el kombate, provocando una breve discusión entre Kano y Shang Tsung. Sonya logra detenerlos y posteriormente Jax le informa que el tecno-portal ha sido utilizado por los enemigos invasores. Todos deciden viajar a Outworld para enfrentarlos en una kombate definitivo. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat the Journey Begins *''[[Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins]]. Mientras viaja en una vieja embarcación hacia un destino desconocido para ella, '''Sonya' nota que la señal de su radio no funciona y decide encontrar al capitán para utilizar la radio del navío. Su camino es bloqueado por Sub-Zero, quien le impide la entrada a la cabina principal al enfriar su brazo por contacto. Es entonces que Shang Tsung se presenta en la cubierta para revelarle que ha sido escogida para participar en el Torneo Mortal Kombat. Tras una breve explicación, Tsung se marcha hacia el interior de la cabina junto con Sub-Zero, mientras Sonya discute lo ocurrido con Johnny Cage y Liu Kang. Momentos después los guerreros son emboscados por Sub-Zero y Scorpion bajo las órdenes de Shang Tsung. La oportuna intervención de Rayden detiene el ataque y así el dios del trueno tiene el tiempo necesario para explicarles lo que ocurre. Cuando llegan a la Isla Fortaleza, Sonya atiende los relatos de Rayden sobre eventos previos al Torneo mientras recorren el Jardín de Estatuas. Al poco andar llegan al interior de una caverna, donde ella y los demás guerreros deben enfrentar a un numeroso grupo de tarkatas. Mortal Kombat la Película *''[[Mortal Kombat (Película)|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat la Película]]. En un club nocturno de Honk Kong, '''Sonya Blade' junto a Jaxx ingresan en busca de Kano. Mientras avanzan, como siempre obstinada, Sonya le reafirma a su compañero que solo confía en sí misma. En otro lugar del club, Kano es informado sobre la presencia de Sonya, y luego mantiene una breve conversación con Shang Tsung sobre sus intenciones con ella. La búsqueda de Kano fracasó, pero Sonya logra conseguir información sobre el paradero de su enemigo. Más tarde en la Bahía Chai Wan, los kombatientes elegidos para competir en el torneo aguardan la llegada del barco, entre ellos Johnny Cage y Liu Kang. Sonya y Jaxx permanecen ocultos esperando la aparición de Kano, hasta que ella finalmente advierte su presencia y lo sigue al interior del barco. Jaxx, sin embargo, permanece en la bahía. Cuando realizaba una rápida búsqueda en la cubierta, Sonya tropieza accidentalmente con Johnny Cage, quien falla al intentar coquetear con ella y sigue su camino. Luego llega a un sitio en el interior del barco donde se encuentra con Shang Tsung, y momentos después aparecen Cage y Liu Kang siguiéndola. Ellos tienen una breve discusión hasta que Tsung hace ingresar a Sub-Zero y Scorpion, quienes pretenden atacarlos. La oportuna intervención de Raiden derriba a ambos ninjas, y entonces cuestiona a Shang Tsung por su intento de romper las reglas. Intrigada, Sonya manifiesta sus dudas sobre lo que ocurre y el dios del trueno los lleva de nuevo a la cubierta para explicarles la verdadera relevancia del Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat Annihilation *''[[Mortal Kombat Annihilation|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Annihilation]]. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm *[[Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm]]. Durante una misión, '''Sonya' y su compañero Wexler estaban en una misión cuando Sonya se ausentó un momento del cuarto de hotel en el cual se encontraban. Al regresar advirtió que algo andaba mal, y al entrar encontró el emblema del Dragón Negro en un muro, y a unos pocos pasos la foto de Kano junto a un artefacto explosivo. Rápidamente Sonya reacciona y escapa por la ventana, muy a tiempo antes de que el cuarto explotara. Ella juró venganza y por un momento creyó que el Dragón Negro se acabó cuando derrotó a Kano en el torneo. Mortal Kombat Rebirth *''[[Mortal Kombat Rebirth|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Rebirth]]. Mientras Detective Briggs interroga a Hanzo Hasashi para convencerlo de infiltrarse en un torneo clandestino para acabar con criminales y asesinos en serie que participan en el mismo, '''Sonya Blade' interviene ingresando en la sala de interrogatorios, con evidencias de que Sub-Zero aún vive, y que el hombre que Hasashi asesinó era en realidad su hermano. Molesto, Hanzo Hasashi se levanta y se apresura para salir de la sala, pero Briggs lo detiene para insistir sobre la misión. Mortal Kombat Legacy *''[[Mortal Kombat Legacy|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Legacy]]. '''Sonya Blade' se infiltra en solitario a la fábrica para espiar los movimientos del Dragón Negro, quienes preparan un envió de armas y otros implementos para el Lin Kuei, entre ellos el implante del ojo de Kano. Sonya es capturada y mantenida prisionera durante dos días, mientras Kano completa la transacción con el Lin Kuei. Luego, una hora antes envía una transmisión previa de Sonya para el detective Briggs señalando la posición de la mencionada fábrica. Stryker y Jax acuden a rescatarla, desconociendo que el Dragón Negro los espera con una trampa. Entre el conflicto, Jax consigue encontrar a Kano, a quien enfrenta y derrota, arrancándole de un solo golpe el ojo izquierdo. Mientras, Sonya Blade se libera y rastrea a su compañero hasta encontrarlo junto a Kano, e inesperadamente una granada cae junto a ellos. Briggs protege a la teniente cubriéndola con su cuerpo, mientras que más tarde, sigilosamente, Kano es rescatado del lugar. Tiempo después en el hospital, cuando Sonya recupera la consciencia, Stryker le revela que Jax quedó herido grave, pero que la gente del Departamento de Defensa tiene un plan para ayudarlo. Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics de Mortal Kombat]]. La aparición de '''Sonya Blade' en Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition la muestra junto a su equipo en la persecución del criminal Kano antes que alcance la nave que lleva a los kombatientes hacia la Isla de Shang Tsung. Luego de fallar en el intento ella decide alcanzarlo mediante una embarcación más rápida, pero durante el día después de llegar a la isla el hechicero Shang Tsung revela que Sonya y su equipo han sido capturados. En Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition, Johnny Cage narra sus últimos momentos en el torneo, junto con Sonya y los demás, cuando trataban de contener a Goro. Más adelante Jax recibe una señal de auxilio de Sonya enviada desde Outworld, en la que ella aparece con Kano tratando de sobrevivir contra los demonios de ese reino. En Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition, Sonya falla en la captura del último miembro del Dragón Negro conocido, Jarek, y antes de que pueda seguirlo recibe un mensaje de Jax requiriendo su apoyo para solucionar disturbios en la base. Después de reunirse con el resto de los guerreros de Earthrealm todos viajan hacia Edenia para enfrentar la amenaza de Shinnok y Quan Chi. Sonya Blade aparece en la contra portada de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Beginnings, pero no así durante la historia del cómic. La serie Blood & Thunder expande los eventos en Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition, mostrando una versión modificada de la persecución de Kano (en esta ocasión solo y en moto) hasta lograr su escape. Una vez abordo del barco de Shang Tsung, Sonya acompañada de Lance interrogan a dos integrantes del Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero e Hydro, sobre el paradero de Kano sin obtener respuesta. Cuando el torneo comenzó en el día siguiente, Lance es asesinado por Kano durante el primer kombate provocando la ira de Sonya, y desde ese momento él se convierte en su enemigo a muerte. Enfurecida, ella es finalmente sometida por Goro y encarcelada. Eventualmente, el resto de los guerreros también son tomados prisioneros para ser liberados por Hydro. Sonya es luego derribada por Goro en un masivo kombate hasta que es rescatada junto a los demás por Rayden. Todos ellos fueron dispersos en distintos lugares de Outworld. Cerca de una villa aparentemente pacífica, Sonya logra salvar a Johnny Cage del inesperado ataque de Aynos, una mujer físicamente idéntica a ella. Más adelante, ella y Cage encuentran el Tao Te Zhan y resuelven uno de sus acertijos, pero en ese momento Sub-Zero aparece y los congela en un rápido ataque para apoderarse del libro y huir. Sonya vuelve a aparecer después de que Kano roba el Tao Te Zhan de Sub-Zero, y lo derriba en un violento kombate. En la serie Battlewave, Sonya acude a Johnny Cage por ayuda, debido por el ataque que Jax sufrió por culpa de Goro, pero ante su negativa ella decide dejarlo atrás y continuar su camino hacia la Isla de Shang Tsung. Cuando llegó a la isla, ella y el equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales que la acompañaba son derrotados en una violenta emboscada contra Kintaro y varios guardias enmascarados. Aunque ella fue tomada prisionera de alguna forma sin especificar Sonya pudo escapar solo para enfrentarse contra Reptile y Mileena, pelea que fue interrumpida por Shao Kahn quien le pide matrimonio. En un principio Sonya se negó, pero Reptile la hipnotizó para que accediera a la propuesta. Sin embargo, la influencia de Reptile se desvance y Sonya es libre de su control mental, justo cuando Liu Kang y el resto de los guerreros interviene para evitar el compromiso. En el epílogo de la última edición de la serie, A Mortal Kombat Interlude: "Every dog has its day", Sonya participa en las grabaciones de una película de acción junto a Johnny Cage, pero dos semanas después ella desiste de continuar y decide volver a las Fuerzas Especiales. En Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition (With friends like these...), Sonya participa en un masivo enfrentamiento, durante el cual kombate contra Mileena a quien derrota. Al final del cómic, ella viaja junto al resto de los kombatientes de Raiden, llevando a Kano como prisionero. En Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition II (A cold day in hell), Sonya participa de un juego organizado por Shao Kahn para encontrar el Medallón del Dragón. Durante la búsqueda, Jax es gravemente herido por Baraka, y justo cuando Sonya trató de asistirlo fue interrumpida por Kano y Kintaro. Entonces Kintaro ataca con violencia a Jax mientra Sonya es contenida por Kano para que presencie el espectáculo, cuando inesperadamente Jax logra liberase y ella aprovecha el momento para contra atacar furiosa a Kano. En la serie U.S. Special Forces, Sonya y el resto del equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales vigilan una operación secreta del Dragón Negro dirigida por Rojack. Jax decide que es momento para intervenir, sin embargo Rojack y sus secuaces logran escapar. Más tarde, Sonya investiga entre los antecedentes de Rojack para encontrar alguna pista, siendo interrumpida por el Dr. Boone quien le da a conocer un extraño objeto de origen desconocido (posteriormente identificado como Kitai). Entonces recibe un mensaje de Jax señalando el avance de sus investigaciones junto con Mikka Stone, y horas después Sonya se entera que ambos han sido emboscados. Durante la segunda parte de la serie, Sonya recibe nuevamente la visita del Dr. Boone con más detalles del misterioso hallazgo, el Kitai, mostrándole que se activa mediante electromagnetismo. Este descubrimiento la da a Sonya la posibilidad de encontrar a los desaparecidos Jax y Mikka. Entonces el equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales viaja hacia el escondite de Rojack y el Dragón Negro donde finalmente rescatan a sus compañeros. En el epílogo de Mortal Kombat U.S. Special Forces: Secrets Treasures, Kano in Break Out, Sonya intercepta a Kano durante un intento de escape pero él logra escapar. Sonya también aparece durante la serie Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties. Ella, ahora Coronel, es quien revela a Kenshi la existencia de su hijo, Takahashi Takeda, y que el Dragón Rojo está en su búsqueda. Luego tiene un breve cameo junto a Johnny Cage como una referencia cuando Raiden advierte a Scorpion sobre la presencia de un poderoso demonio. Posteriormente ella asiste a un interrogatorio a un importante prisionero, el nuevo Emperador de Outworld llamado Kotal Kahn. Kotal intenta concretar una alianza con Earthrealm mediante Sonya, pero ella no tiene intención de aceptarla. La actitud de Sonya provoca la ira de otra prisionera que acompañaba a Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah, quien le ataca con violencia pero falla en el intento. Es el mismo Kotal Kahn el que detiene el enfrentamiento. Posteriormente, tras el eventual secuestro de Cassie Cage por parte del Dragón Negro y en el que está involucrado Erron Black, Sonya viaja a Outworld en su búsqueda junto con varios hombres y en su camino ataca a Kotal Kahn con un certero disparo exigiendo la ubicación de su hija, provocando una situación muy tensa en la cual Cage interviene para evitar que Reptile le ataque y explica que Sonya se ha apresurado. Eventualmente Kotal Kahn les revela que nunca ha hablado con Kano o algún miembro de su clan porque de eso se ha encargado Erron Black y ordena a D'Vorah y Reptile que los lleven a la ubicación del mercenario. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Gold Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat X Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat la Película Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Rebirth Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Legacy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Federation of Martial Arts Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Advance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat XL Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 11 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Mobile